


New Jeep

by Mumucow_xD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: "So is the Big Bad Wolf gonna do something about it?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, knowing that it would mess with the werewolf. By now he already knew some of the other's weak spots and how to challenge him into doing something that he wanted. A yelp came out of the teenager's mouth as Derek pulled his shirt completely off. Stiles tangled his hands in the werewolf’s hair.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	New Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I thank you so much Kyra for helping me with this.
> 
> So this was made for Sterek&Co KinkBingo but I didn't finish in time either ways I am posting it  
> Tags trying to reach were:  
> Secret Relationship  
> Car Sex  
> Accidental Knotting

Okay Stiles loved the Camaro; it was hot and all, and the way that Derek got out of it was just breathtaking but it was impossible for them to do anything in it and Stiles really needed some love when they were on stake outs.

Whenever they got bored at a stake out Stiles always tried something. He would rest his hand on Derek's knee and kept coming up his legs until reaching his crotch and he couldn't do much beyond that cause there was no fucking space for them to move around.

Oh, and obviously they had tried this more than one time and finally gave up when Stiles hit with his face on the windshield.

So, when Derek finally got the black Jeep Stiles' eyes lit up and even though the pack didn't know why Stiles was so damn happy about it, Derek did and that was all that mattered.  
Actually the pack wasn’t supposed to know about them at all, at least for now no one could. Derek was always afraid that enemies would hurt Stiles just to get to the Alpha and the born wolf had lost so many things by now, Stiles wouldn’t disagree with him, even if it hurt a little to stay hidden.

***

It didn’t take them long to have a monster of the week killing innocent people and really, Stiles shouldn’t be this excited about it. He even got a weird look from Scott when they were talking about stakeout and a smirk appeared on Stiles’ lips.

“Stiles is not going this time.” It was the only thing that came out of Derek’s lips which almost made Stiles agree but then the words really hit him. Wait what?!

“No! I’m going! Why don’t you want me to go?!” Stiles ignored the fact that he was challenging an Alpha in front of his entire pack as he stood in front of Derek. “We agreed that you would stop that shit when I accepted being part of your pack.”

Derek only crossed his arms over his chest, not feeling threatened but let his eyes flash red, which didn’t really scare Stiles away; it had lost effect when they had started this thing. “We also agreed that you would stay down when I told you to during fights and stake outs and last time you still jumped out of the car towards that monster and got hurt.” Cause that was what really scared Derek, Stiles getting hurt.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he huffed. “Really? You wanted me to stay still when it was about to hurt a child?!” The pack was just staring because there wasn’t really much they could do.

Derek let out a growl as he got closer to Stiles’ body, foreheads almost touching each other. “You should have waited for me to do it! Warn me about it and not jump in front of danger!”  
Okay maybe the Alpha was right about this but Stiles wouldn’t back down that easily. 

“I’m still going and if you are really that mad at me then I will do it with Scott, no worries but I’m still going to do it.” He turned his back on his Alpha to face Scott who looked a bit scared.

“Stiles...I’m sorry but I’m with Derek on this.” Scott let it out almost as a whisper like he was afraid of hurting Stiles somehow, which he knew he was. “I’m sorry.” And did his best puppy eyes to apologize to his best friend but Stiles just rolled his eyes.

Stiles turned back towards Derek and raised an eyebrow. “Really?! You stole my brother? I hate you. You know that, right?” And right there everyone could hear Stiles’ heartbeat skip a beat which told them that he was lying but no one said a word, only a smirk appeared on the Alpha’s lips. “Stupid werewolves, if next time I’m not going then don’t invite me to pack meeting.” As soon as his word came out he stormed out of the loft and headed home, muttering some curses along the way.

“What was that?” Scott finally turned to the Alpha that wasn’t his just yet. “Why did you do that to Stiles? I know that sometimes he forgets about himself but you know that he is the best one at picking up little pieces right?”

“Yes but he also needs to learn that he could get hurt and I won’t let that happen to my pack, beside he need to understand that I call the shots because I’m his alpha even if he is human.” Derek looked back to the map laid out on the wood table, the sheriff would also kill him if he let Stiles get hurt by anyone. “I will talk with him later, before going to the stake out.”

***

Later that night Stiles was playing around on his PlayStation but kept getting killed. He just couldn’t focus on it knowing that the pack was doing something without him, like he wasn’t a part of it and it hurt, specially cause it was Derek who had pushed him away.

That same god damned werewolf apparently was trying to kill him by heart attack as he climbed through the window of Stiles’ bedroom, making him fall off the bed. “You stupid furry asshole! What are you even doing here?! Shouldn’t you be with Scott lurking out?!” He got up and sat on the bed, only with his underwear on because it was hot as fuck inside the house.

Derek smirked at first, but then his eyes ended up on Stiles’ body. They ran over the spots he had marked last time, but had healed already. He didn’t like that, but it wasn’t why he was here. Noticing Derek had trouble focusing, he put his Batman shirt on. “No, bad wolf! I’m not gonna have sex with you after what happened this afternoon.”

Derek looked back up to the teenager’s eyes. “It’s not why I am here, Stiles. Did you understand why I did it? Put yourself in my shoes and think about it.” Actually the werewolf looked a bit scared at that thought alone.

Stiles sighed, crossing his room to stand right in front of the Alpha. “Derek...you were scared, weren’t you? Hey, I’m fine and I will be more careful next time, okay? But don’t push me away either cause I’m not defenseless.” He smirked looking at his bat. “I can still-” He was cut off by Derek kissing him hard.

“Don’t even think about doing it again.” Derek breathed against the other’s lips before pulling away to find shiny amber eyes staring back at him. 

Stiles grinned wildly as he stared at the wolf. “So that means I’m going on a stakeout with you?” He smirked, already pulling a pair of pants on. He was excited, seeing as this would be the first stake out in Derek’s new Jeep, and this caused new thoughts to enter the teen’s mind. 

***

Stiles and Derek had been parked in front of a house, which was supposed to be abandoned but the light on inside said otherwise, for about an hour. They were parked behind some trees to stay hidden, and had to keep quiet just in case. The silence was driving Stiles’ ADHD crazy, and his eyes kept glancing around the Jeep, noticing all the extra space that the Camero didn’t have. He saw Derek glance at him and before Stiles could say anything, Derek said, “No.” 

Stiles pouted at him. “What? Why? Come on Derek, you finally have a car that fits us, and I know we were unsuccessful with the Camaro but come on...” He was almost begging for it, but he was already missing Derek’s hands on his body. “Wait, are you ending this?” 

Derek sighed reaching for Stiles’ neck, pulling him for a kiss. “I’m not, but first of all we are on a stake out. We should be paying attention to what is happening at the house. Second, this car is brand new and if we do it than it will smell like sex, like us.” Actually the Alpha wasn’t really bothered by it. “The pack could smell it next time that they are close. Besides, we don’t have lube here and I’m not going to do it like that. Plus, I am still a bit pissed at you for the last stake out.”

Stiles smiled against the other’s lips as he reached for the pocket of his jacket. “Well, I kind of thought about this in advance and brought a bottle of lube with me.” That only made the werewolf roll his eyes but there was a hidden smile on his lips.

“Stiles...why am I not surprised at that?” Derek finally moved. It had been too long since he was able to touch Stiles; the pack was always around the loft and the Sheriff was spending more time at home which didn’t leave them with much time and Stiles wasn’t that quiet during sex. It was quite the opposite of it. “Just one time…” With that Stiles’ eyes were shining and the teen was already moving from his spot to get on the back seats.

As soon as Derek got inside of the car again he was already being tackled by Stiles with kisses that went from his lips down his neck and until his shoulder. It always warmed the Alpha’s heart knowing that Stiles was trying to mark him, as his even if the love bites healed as he made them. One time Derek was able to hold it back until they had fallen asleep, but it took too much effort. “Stiles…” The teenager was already sitting on his lap, legs straddling him and keeping him locked between the other’s body and the seat.

Derek quickly got rid of the other’s shirt, exposing Stiles’ pale chest along with those dotted moles, and before the wolf could think much about it his mouth was already latched onto skin, marking it as he went.

“Derek…” It came out as a moan but in reality Stiles was trying to warn the other. “What about not leaving any marks so that the pack and other people won’t find out?” He made Derek look up at him because those lips around his nipples were starting to mess with his brain, which also made the older man let out a growl. “I’m not complaining, Sourwolf, but if you don’t want them to find out then you can’t do it cause I won’t be able to lie to them. I can’t lie to werewolves remember?” 

Derek sighed, pulling away a little so that could face the other. “You know it’s not the pack I worry about, right? I am doing it to protect you from being used against me. Any hunter or werewolf that wants to hurt me would obviously go for you...I can't, I can't lose anyone else." 

Stiles just stared at the wolf because yes, it made sense that Derek wanted to protect him from all of it but he could handle himself; he had already been kidnapped before by Gerard. "I can protect myself, I do have a baseball bat. I got a metal one." He smirked, proud of himself for it cause yes: he could run with a pack of wolves.

Derek tried to keep his smile hidden so he leaned forward to kiss the other and end their talk, cause right now the last thing that he wanted was to talk. Soon he felt Stiles moving down against him, grinding against his lap, teasing like he always did. 

"So is the Big Bad Wolf gonna do something about it?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, knowing that it would mess with the werewolf. By now he already knew some of the other's weak spots and how to challenge him into doing something that he wanted. A yelp came out of the teenager's mouth as Derek pulled his shirt completely off. Stiles tangled his hands in the werewolf’s hair..

“Derek...we don’t have much time and it has been a while so I need you to fuck me right now.” Stiles didn’t even care that he sounded a bit needy, especially when he got flashing red eyes staring at him like he was going to be eaten alive.

Derek didn’t even think twice; he wasn’t thinking that straight because while they shouldn’t be doing this right now and right there, he just couldn’t say no to Stiles when he was begging like that. It just made his wolf more savage than before. He quickly unzipped Stiles’ pants pulling it and his boxers just below the curve of his ass. He used his hands to spread Stiles’ cheeks apart, testing how the other would react and grinned when he heard a low whine. 

“Come on Derek, are you just going to tease me or fuck me? Because I know that you want this as bad as I do.” Stiles smirked, pressing his palm against the bulge on Derek’s jeans taking out a moan from the wolf.

“If you don’t shut up I will leave you to take care of yourself alone.” Derek warned, but he was already taking out the bottle of lube from Stiles’ pants. He spread it along his long fingers, noticing how Stiles’ eyes went dark with pleasure. That look only encouraged him to take the next step and teased Stiles’ hole with the tip of his index finger, and Stiles tried to impale himself on it. “Don’t rush. I don’t want to hurt you.” And with that he slipped his finger inside of Stiles, letting him get used to it before slowly starting to move.

“You know that it is nothing compared to your dick, right? You need to step it up Sourwolf.” Stiles knew that this was dangerous, challenging Derek like that but he also loved to put the werewolf on edge when they were like this.

Derek growled low, keeping only one finger for a few seconds, after that he added another, kissing down Stiles’ throat to keep him distracted and relaxed. Soon the other was already moving his ass at his own rhythm, a few moans coming out of that perfect mouth. A third finger as added after Stiles was comfortable enough.

“Derek, please…” Stiles whispered a bit breathless from riding Derek’s fingers. “I need you now…” His dick was already rock hard and he hadn’t even touched it yet; it wouldn’t be the first time that Derek made him come without touching it once.

Derek pulled his fingers away as the other helped him unzip his own jeans so that he could free himself. He was so hard it was painful. “Fuck…” He breathed, feeling a bit relieved. His hand quickly lubing himself up before helping Stiles, the tip of his dick already brushing against the other’s hole. 

Stiles rested his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders to keep himself steady as he pushed down on Derek’s dick, feeling it stretching him out. He kept it slow, knowing that his body would take its time to adjust to the length and width of it.

A low moan came out of Derek’s mouth as he felt Stiles’ body clenching around his dick. “Stiles...fuck…” He held the other by his waist keeping him steady, he knew that none of them would take long with this much need in them.

As soon as Stiles felt that it won’t hurt anymore he started moving, riding his alpha. He knew that the hands on his ass were guiding him and helping keep his pace. He moaned, knowing it was driving Derek crazy and that alone was enough to make Stiles even harder. He loved how hot he could get Derek. “I want you to come inside of me Derek…” he was able to say even if it was hard to keep his mind working. Everytime that he thrust down he felt Derek’s dick hitting that spot inside of him that made him lose his thoughts and moan loudly, which was something that happened way too often, whenever they had sex. Stiles just couldn’t keep quiet; he would lose control over his own body.

“Stiles!” Derek moaned, jerking his hips up against the other. He felt himself getting closer by the second. He reached for Stiles’ dick and it twitched at the touch. It didn’t take him long to make Stiles’ come on his hand. The smell of sex, the sound of Stiles’ moans, watching him cum into his hand...it was too much. He threw his head back and with a final thrust, started filling Stiles. 

“Fuck…” Stiles was still trying to get his soul back into his body after that. “Derek...what is that?” He was starting to feel something getting bigger inside of him, locking him in place.

Derek’s eyes widened because he could feel it as well; he knew what it was but it shouldn’t be happening. It hadn’t happened before. “Stiles stay calm and if it hurts you just tell me so I can help.” And that got him a questioning look from the other. “It’s a knot...I didn’t know it was gonna happen and don’t you dare to make dog jokes about this.” He warned trying to keep a serious face but as soon as he saw Stiles wincing in pain he started to trail kisses down his pale neck, a bit more gently than the last time, and started taking away the pain with his lips.

Stiles hummed relaxing to the touch and then realized what Derek was doing. “I can handle it...you can stop it and if you don’t stop it I will be hard again.” His eyes were still closed and he felt a bit dazed but awakened enough to hear a no from the werewolf. “We are supposed to be on a stakeout. How long are we stuck like this? 

“I don’t know, it’s different for every wolf and it’s the first time this has happened.” Derek could feel himself come from time to time and Stiles would moan at that which only made his wolf happy and almost howl.

Stiles hummed, kissing Derek's neck gently. "I am in love with your new car." It was enough to make the werewolf chuckle and that was a sound that the younger man was still getting used to but loved it.

****

“So, when do you think that they will tell us about it? Cause I think that every wolf heard them. Hell, I think that some humans heard them as well.” Erica said with a smirk, having just finished chaining up the rogue omega to a chair. 

“I wish I hadn’t heard it!” Scott and Isaac said at the same time which made Allison and Erica chuckle.

“So do we start a poll?” Erica suggested getting a roll of eyes from Boyd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you also to the people on Sterek&Co, you babes inspire me to go back to write


End file.
